Narnian Trilogy
by katy1986
Summary: This is Trilogy of one shots. First one set six months after PC. Can two broken hearts reconcile from tragedy? SUSPIAN. Read and review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles Of Narnia... or any of C.S Lewis's creations... I only own the plot and its was not created for personal gain just entertainment of myself and other's. Maria and Sofia are my creations.

AN: This story is not been Beta-ed so please be kind... Let mme know what you think... Links to the dresses can be found on my profile. slightly touch upon PTSD, it is a disorder that destroy's life's that has only in the last few years started been reconised for what it is.

Summary: Six months have passed since the Four Pevensie's had left leaving a hole in two people hearts... can a tradgic situation turn in to something good... SUSPIAN.

Retreat from violence

Caspian sat in his throne in the Telmerine castle holding court with the Telmerine Lords, Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm. It had been six months since Caspian had had his throne restored to him and his heart ripped out of his chest when Susan Pevensie left with her siblings taking his heart with her… He didn't even get the chance to tell her he loved her. Caspian sat blocking out all of what his advisors was saying choosing to focus on the few short weeks he spent with the love of his life, if he closed his eyes he could still see her pained blue eyes after she had kissed him before she left him for good… never to return. Caspian shut his eyes as an unbearable pain ripped out of his chest.

"BOY! Are you listening to me?" a middle aged looking Lord sieved looking at the young King. Lord Alvarez was a Lord who supported Miraz and was very reluctant of Caspian's rule. "You are so insolent!"

"Watch who you speak to with that tone Telmerine" Reepicheep jumped up pulling his sword. Things were getting better with the relations between Narnian's and Telmerine's, but things were still frayed and very fragile.

"Reepicheep that's enough! And Lord Alvarez I will not be spoken to like I am a child. I am your King remember your place" Caspian growled looking at the annoying Lord.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to offend your Highness" Lord Alvarez stated sweetly. "I was just saying to secure your throne, does your Majesty not think its time to think about starting a search for a Queen capable of ruling by your side?" the Lord smiled at the frowning King.

"I am not ready to start a search for a Queen" Caspian spat out looking at the Lords.

"I do not wish to force you your Majesty. I know you are missing the woman you love, but the needs of the kingdom do need thinking about" a aging Lord broke in looking at the young King in pity as he knew what its was like losing someone you loved as his wife had died a few years ago.

"Lord Ortega, I know what is needed of me. I am just asking for some time I can't heal a heart in six months" Caspian sighed as the doors opened and someone walked in but no one could see anyone.

"Fine you need time… 3 weeks… You have three weeks Caspian then this council will start compiling a list of suitable Queens for this kingdom and you will choose one" Lord Alvarez smiled vindictively as the rest of the Lords nodded.

"I will not marry someone I do not love" Caspian stated agitated staring down Lord Alvarez.

"Who said it had to be them you love?… fall in love with a body part" Lord Alvarez added with a wicked gleam in his eye.

ROAR

Everyone spun after hearing the roar to see a Magnificent Lion standing by the door watching the proceedings with an angry scowl on his face.

"I must be hearing things, or was you Lord Alvarez trying to order the King?" Aslan asked not excepting someone to answer back.

"Of course not my Liege" Lord Alvarez smiled sugary trying to back track.

"Do not try it my Lord. I am not easily fooled. Now I sorry I need to urgently speak to the King" Aslan spoke looking directly at Caspian.

"Council is adjourned. And if I hear this list brought up in the next meeting you will not like consequences" Caspian growled looking at the Lords as they slowly left the chambers.

"Did you want your privacy?" Professor Cornelius asked looking at the Mighty Lion in front of him as Glenstorm, Trumpkin and Reepicheep came and stood by him.

"I am ok with your staying, if the King is?" Aslan replied smiling at the four in front of him before turning to the King and silently asking him.

"No. It is fine I do not hide anything from my close friends" Caspian smiled at Cornelius, Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Reepicheep.

"That is good My Son. Every Royal needs people they can trust and lean on. The Pevensie's' surrounded themselves with only trusted friends on their rule as well" Aslan smiled sadly looking at Caspian. "The Pevensie's are the reason I am here… I need to know Caspian how do you feel for Queen Susan?" Aslan asked watching as Caspian looked down trying to hide tears as Professor Cornelius put his hand on Caspian's shoulder and squeezing it in support.

"I love her" Caspian whispered trying to stop tears from falling.

"That is what I thought" Aslan smiled sadly. "I may be a Mighty Ruler of all lands but I still miss things in both this realm and in hers" Aslan spoke sadly.

"Are they ok?" Caspian asked worried about four people who he thought of as family.

"At the moment yes, they are unaware of what is happening, the only person who has any chance of protecting them is their mother and she is ignoring it" Aslan sighed. "Their father was fighting away in war in their world, he is home suffering from a illness caused by all the fighting and death he saw, its damaged him he sometimes doesn't register home life, sometimes he thinks he is back in the trenches fighting, he hit his wife hard not so long ago" Aslan sighed before looking at Caspian. "I can't change what is to happen but I might be able to change the out come?" Aslan sighed. "I can't make any promises"

"I do not understand what you are saying Aslan?" Caspian asked worriedly looking at the Lion in front of him.

"Is he going to hurt his children?" Professor Cornelius asked from his position next to Caspian and watching as Aslan nodded his head.

"One of them" Aslan sighed before lokking up at Caspian. "Meet me at the beach under the restoration of Cair Paraval in twelve hours" Aslan whispered. "And bring Lucy's Cordial" Aslan whispered before disappearing.

"ASLAN?" Caspian yelled panicked. "Who is he going to hurt?" Caspian asked looking at his friends.

"I do not know my King, but I think we should leave now!" Professor Cornelius whispered. "I think we all should accompany you"

"Ok, I would appreciate that" Caspian whispered as he walked to his room to grab Lucy's cordial trying not think to of which one of the four he might lose today if Aslan's plan goes wrong.

Susan stood at the rail looking out at the ocean spread out in front of her, trying not to think of Narnia and a certain tanned, brown eyed and long brown haired King. Susan sighed again as she looked around herself, she was standing on an ocean liner heading to New York with both her parents.

Not long after she and her siblings returned from their latest, and last for her and Peter, adventure in Narnia their dad returned home. She and her siblings were so happy to have their dad back, but Susan felt there was something slightly off about him.

Susan shook her head trying to escape her thoughts. _Of course he is acting differently he has seen pointless death on large scale, its no wonder he still thinks of it. You still think about all the people that have died with in all the battles you have taken part in Narnia._ Susan shook her head trying to get rid of all thoughts of Narnia out of her head as it hurt too much to think about it, thinking about never returning to the place her heart still longed for, the person her heart still longed for. Her home just wasn't the same… her dad wasn't the same…

It was two hours later and the Telmerine castle was a bustle of activity as maids and servants rushed around packing everything that would be needed for the Kings journey to Cair Paraval. Caspian sat on his head clutching Lucy's cordial to his chest as his heart pounded non-stop quickly in his chest as he played all the possibilities in his head, his heart ached with what one of the people he loved was possibly going through. Caspian looked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Caspian spoke putting a mask in place so nobody could see through it.

"Sorry, your Majesty but Professor Cornelius sent me to tell you the horses are saddled and everything is ready. Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Reepicheep are all waiting for you at the stables my King" a young lady announced bowling at the handsome young King.

"Thank you Sofia" Caspian smiled at the young girl in thanks as he stood up and passed the young lady and walked down to the stables where he was met by Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Glenstorm and Professor Cornelius.

"There you are, are you sure you do not want me to accompany you as well?" Professor Cornelius asked looking at Caspian.

"No, Professor. I have enough protection with Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm. I need you here just in case a certain known Lord tries anything, I am leaving you here as regent in my absence" Caspian smiled at his teacher who had been more of a father to him.

"Ok, my King I will protect the throne and Kingdom until your return" Professor smiled trying to hide his emotions of how proud he was of the young man in front of him.

"Thank you. I will return as soon as possible" Caspian smiled at the Professor as he mounted his horse Destrier.

"Have a safe journey my King" the Professor smiled sadly at the King. "I hope who ever it is, is rescued safely" the Professor added sadly as he had grown a soft spot for the four Pevensie siblings the thought of one of their own parents hurting them was unbearable to him.

"Me too, Professor, me too" Caspian smiled sadly at his teacher allowing him to see the emotions in Caspian's eyes.

"Aslan loves those children Caspian, he will do what ever it takes to protect them" Professor Cornelius smiled at the King reassuringly as the group galloped off out of the grounds of the castle and through the town towards the forest path that would lead them to Cair Paraval.

Glenstorm, Reepicheep, Trumpkin and Caspian kept up a fast speed for the whole journey all four of them was worried about their dear friends that were in their world, nine hours later they arrived at the Cair Paraval restoration site, they all slowed down looking around for Aslan The true King of Narnia. As the group neared the edge of the cliff that looked out over 'The Eastern Ocean', Aslan sat watching the group just out of sight on a slope that lead down to the beach, watching as Caspian, Trumpkin and Reepicheep dismounted from two horses.

"You are here early" Aslan smiled looking at the group as workers on Cair project came towards their King. "Narnian's can you please take the Kings and his companions belongs and set a camp up for them, as I need them to come with me" Aslan asked as the Narnian's nodded. Aslan turned and looked at Caspian and the group around him and nodded towards the beach, before he walked down the slope, Caspian stood with Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm watching as Aslan walked on to the beach and down to the surf and sat watching the wavers lap at the beach.

"I take it we are suppose to follow" Trumpkin muttered speaking out loud the first since Aslan had first appeared, he had only been nodding and shaking his head as responses to questions until this point. Caspian turned and looked at the Dwarf in question at his tone. "What? I'm worried they may have annoyed me and the girls giving me that annoying nickname? But they all grew on me especially the Queens" Trumpkin muttered as he slowly started to walk down the slope with everyone following him.

"They grew on all of us Trumpkin" Glenstorm smiled at his small friend.

"Will it make you feel better if I call DLF?" Reepicheep smiled looking at the Dwarf to see him glare at him causing Caspian and Glenstorm to laugh.

"No, only Queens Susan and Lucy, got away with calling me that" Trumpkin glared at Reepicheep as they all reached the beach and walked over to Aslan who was sitting on the edge of the surf with his eyes closed.

"Should we tap him to let him know we are here?" Caspian whispered to Glenstorm to see him shrug his shoulder.

"There is no need my Son, I knew you were there. I was just concentrating opening up the mental link to them so when its time they can hear me calling them and guiding them as best to my ability" Aslan smiled at the group.

"Are you not going to tell us who it is?" Trumpkin asked looking at Aslan.

"No, you being told will only worry you…"

"We are already worried" Caspian muttered.

"Very true my Son, I know you have been trying to stop your mind from dispersing you all its possible scenarios of what could be happening? If I told you a definite action of what was happening you will be more agitated and you will be distracting to me, and I need to concentrate for this to go off with as little tragedy as possible" Aslan stated looking at the group in front of him. "Where is Queen Lucy's cordial?" Aslan asked looking about all four of them not seeing any of them holding the flask.

"It is in my saddle bag" Caspian answered looking at Aslan.

"Reepicheep will you go and get it, its time of need is fast approaching…"

Susan sighed as she looked one last time over the ocean before she turned around and nearly collided with the Captain of the liner.

"Miss Pevensie, what are you still doing awake?" the captain asked smiling at the beautiful young woman in front of him.

"Oh I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would come up here. Looking out over the ocean is soothing, it relaxes me" Susan smiled at the nice captain.

"Well maybe you should head to your room it is getting late, you do not want to worry your parents and it is soon to get cold and I would not like to think of you catching a cold" the captain smiled kissing Susan's hand in respect as he walked away.

Susan smiled as she walked into the corridor and walked back to the cabin she shared with her parents, smiling at all the stewards she passed along the way, as Susan entered the empty corridor that lead to her cabin Susan started to hear raised voices, that got louder as she stopped out side her door, they were coming from inside.

"We have to go find where she is, she is only 17..." Susan heard her mum scream.

"Yea well she wants to wander let the little bitch wander!" Susan heard her dad slur in reply. "And stop talking to me like that!"

"What is wrong with you its late at night and our 17 year old daughter is not in her bed, why don't you care" Susan's mum screamed as Susan slowly opened the door in to a luxurious suite that had white and gold embellishments around the room and a glass table that her parents were fighting by.

"I said shut up talking to me like that" Susan's dad screamed as he punched her and knocked her straight through the glass table shattering it, as a shard went straight into her neck causing Susan to scream.

As Susan screamed her father turned towards her and walked over to her a grabbed her and throw her on to the couch.

"That's all your fault" he screamed at her before storming over to the wall and punching it Susan took that as her moment to get off the couch and crawl over to her mum on the floor.

"Mum?" Susan whispered as she looked at her mum.

"Run Susan, Run" her mum whispered to her with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing you little bitch" her dad screamed as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the floor.

"Let her go" her mum cried out breathlessly.

"SHUT UP" her dad glared at his wife. "And answer me"

"Dad please you're hurting me" Susan cried out in pain as her dad tightened his grip on her hair. "Dad, mum needs medical help" Susan screamed as she watched blood pour from her mums wound.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" her dad screamed back handing her sending her into the side of the broken table, Susan smacked her head cutting her forehead on the sharp side and cutting her arms and legs on the broken glass. "See that's your fault" her dad yelled making her vision go blurry as he kicked her straight in her gut.

Susan started to let the pain take over and her sight started to blur when…

"Don't give up dear one fight, get out the room"

Susan opened her eyes _Aslan_ Susan whispered to herself as she watched her father walk away into the bathroom, Susan turned to her mum to see that her eyes had glassed over. "Mum" Susan cried as she felt for her mum's pulse and feeling nothing Susan sobbed quietly.

"Not now dear one, get up and walk to the deck"

Susan cried as she heard Aslan's voice ring in her head Susan slowly stood up wobbling as she lost her balance a bit, before she slowly staggered to the door that lead to the corridor.

"That's it dear one, walk to the deck"

Susan walked faster ignoring the pain and the blood that was dropping from different wounds on her body, ignoring the pain in her head. As Susan opened the door she was hit by a very strong wind that nearly knocked her back, Susan went to turn around until she heard footsteps running behind her, Susan breathed deep and walked out the door staggering as the wind hit her hard.

"Move dear one"

Susan started to stagger along the wall as the door she had come from burst open.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH" her dad yelled staggering after her in his drunken state, hindering him more than the wind.

"Move"

Susan moved as a strong gust hit her it knocked her towards the rail, Susan grabbed on to it to steady herself, not noticing her dad coming up behind her until he grabbed her head and slammed her head into the rail making Susan's eyes to blur further.

"You wanna go! Then go!" her father yelled down her ear before he pushed her over the rail.

Susan screamed as her body started to fall, as her body hit the ice cold water she was pulled under, Susan tried to fight the pain that hit her body as it felt as if a thousand knives were stabbing her, Susan closed her eyes.

"Fight"

Susan opened her eyes and forced her body to swim to the top to see the ship was still in front of her, she opened her mouth to scream to only be pulled back under by the current, Susan fought her way back to the surface to see the ship was further away than the last time, the current had swept her away from the ship. "I'm sorry Aslan" Susan whispered as she was pulled back under barely registering anything around her.

ROAR

Caspian watched as Aslan looked sadly at the ocean flinching every now and then, as Reepicheep returned holding Lucy's cordial.

"Its happening the attack" Glenstorm whispered looking at the stars sadly.

"How do you know?" Caspian asked looking at the centaur.

"The stars are moving in pain with its monarch" Glenstorm whispered back not looking away from the heavens.

"Don't give up dear one fight, get out the room" Aslan spoke with his eyes closed looking at the waves.

"Oh by the mane, what kind of parent hurts their own child?" Trumpkin growled watching Aslan as Reepicheep nodded in agreement with the question.

"Aslan said he was traumatised from fighting in a war in his world" Caspian whispered not excusing it or giving him an excuse.

"But still, he should know his limits, his children?" Trumpkin growled as they all silently watched as Aslan bowed his head in pain.

"Not now dear one, get up and walk to the deck" Aslan spoke sadly.

Caspian looked at Reepicheep and Trumpkin before they all turned to watch Glenstorm watching the stars.

"That's it dear one, walk to the deck" Aslan spoke with triumph.

"I think its going how he wants it to" Reepicheep whispered.

"Move dear one" Aslan spoke worriedly.

"Now his worrying" Caspian whispered.

"The stars are crying" Glenstorm whispered.

"Move" Aslan spoke urgently fidgeting on his hind legs.

"What does the stars crying mean?" Caspian whispered alarmed by both Aslan and Glenstorm.

"Fight" Aslan spoke his voice trying to convey strength.

"Death… it means near death or death" Glenstorm whispered looking at the King with a really sad expression on his face.

"You know who it is?" Caspian asked as Glenstorm nodded numbly as Aslan jolted up.

ROAR

All four jumped as a whirl pull appeared right near the shore, sending waves crashing over the beach to suddenly disappear leaving a calm surf, but floating upside down in the water was an unmoving body.

"Go!" Aslan ordered turning to Caspian and Glenstorm and watching as they rushed into the water.

Caspian and Glenstorm rushed into the water and grabbed the body, Caspian wasn't registering anything but getting their faces out of the water, Caspian and Glenstorm turned the body over.

"Susan?" Caspian exclaimed in pain before Glenstorm got his attention away from Susan's face and the gash alongside that was also bruising up.

"We need to get her to shore, her breathing is shallow" Glenstorm whispered as they both quickly carried Susan back to shore, as Caspian lowered Susan to the sand he fell on his knees beside her.

"Reep, we need Lucy's cordial" Caspian turned looking for Reepicheep to see him already at his side holding out the cordial. "Thanks" Caspian quickly opened it up and dropped a small drop into Susan's mouth, as Trumpkin had opened her mouth for him.

"We need to move Queen Susan up to the camp" Aslan stated looking at everybody in front of him.

"I have her" Caspian whispered as he gently picked her up to carrying her in a bridal hold, as he pulled her closer Caspian gasped as he saw her injuries up close.

"The cordial will heal all her physical wounds" Aslan sighed as he walked along side Caspian looking at the young woman in his arms. "Her emotional scars will take a bit longer unfortunately"

"But she will be ok right? Her siblings as well?" Trumpkin asked as he walked behind Caspian and Aslan level with Reepicheep and Glenstorm following them.

"I have frozen time in Queen Susan's world at the moment, after speaking with Susan I will make my decision on what action is to be taken" Aslan stated wisely looking at the Dwarf behind him, as the group emerged in to a temporarily set up camp Caspian carried Susan in to a Narnian Red tent that had Aslan's head emblazed in gold on the front. Caspian set Susan down on the cot inside, stroking her hair off her eyes and seeing the gash on her brow, Caspian lightly touched it.

"I promise I will not allow anyone else to hurt you" Caspian whispered silently pledged it to both Susan and himself before he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"I know you do not want to leave her my Son, but I need to speak with her as she wakes up" Aslan smiled looking sadly at Caspian.

"Ok, but can you let me see her first after she wakes up" Caspian asked looking at Aslan begging him with his eyes.

"If that is what she wants then yes I will grant you that" Aslan smiled as Caspian slowly got up and walked slowly out of the tent not looking away from her face.

Susan started to see her vision slowly starting to lighten back up, Susan sat up coughing expelling water from her mouth, before she fell back on to the bed and rolled over coming face to face with ASLAN.

"Am I dead?" Susan asked whispering as she looked at the Great Lion she thought she would never see again at that thought tears flooded her eyes, Susan looked around recognising the interior of the Narnian tent.

"No, dear one you are alive" Aslan smiled watching as a tear escaped her eye. "You are in Narnia"

"How long has passed since we left" Susan gasped crying. "Is Caspian still alive… does he have a family… Aslan I won't survive seeing something like that!" Susan cried getting herself worked up.

"Dear one, breathe slowly, and I think it will be better if I leave that question to be answered by someone else" Aslan smiled as he walked to the door and poked his head out. "You can come in now" Susan heard Aslan speak to someone before she he walked back in and sat by the door watching Susan with a smile on his face.

Susan watched as the door fluttered before they moved and in walked the guy she dreamt about every time she closed her eyes, Susan gasped in recognition. "Caspian?"

Caspian followed Aslan in to the tent, as soon as he walked in his eyes met the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Caspian?"

Caspian nodded his head as he walked to the side of the cot and sat down. "Yes, it's me Susan" Caspian whispered moving a strand of Susan's hair off her face.

"I will leave you two alone for a short while, but I will be back and Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm will most likely be with me as well" Aslan smiled at the two people in front of him.

"Aslan?" Susan asks looking at him scared.

"You are safe dear one, relax" Aslan replied soothingly to Susan before nodding at Caspian.

"How long as passed?" Susan asked looking into Caspian's brown eyes feeling her heart thunder in her chest, as Caspian stroked her hair again with his left hand. Susan grabbed it and felt his fingers looking for any sign of a ring.

"What are you doing?" Caspian smiled as he felt Susan checking his fingers for something.

"Looking for a wedding ring" Susan whispered looking at Caspian.

Caspian smiled threading his fingers through hers. "Well how about I help you?" Caspian smiled looking Susan straight in the eye. "There is no wife, No one I am courting" Caspian smiled as tears flooded Susan's eyes. "You have only been gone six months" Caspian whispered trying not to let his stored up emotions show completely. "Do you really think I could get over you in six months, not even six years would I ever forget you? I love you too much" Caspian whispered as Susan broke into tears. Caspian sat on the bed bringing Susan into his arms as she cried into his chest. "I love you" Caspian whispered as he kissed her head.

Susan sat quietly cuddled up to Caspian, neither of them saying a word just silently comforting each other. Susan watched as Caspian looked up as the flaps of the tent slowly fluttered emitting Aslan, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm.

"Its time dear one, I need to know everything" Aslan spoke sadly as Susan sat up cuddling up against Caspian looking to see her friends.

"Hi Reep, Glenstorm and DLF" Susan smiled sadly at the three.

"Given the circumstances I will let the nickname side this once" Trumpkin smiled at the Queen. "It's good to see you awake"

"Thank you DLF" Susan smiled resting her head on to Caspian's shoulder. "Where did you want me to start Aslan?" Susan asked looking at Aslan.

"Where you believe you should" Aslan stated wisely.

"Ok… not long after we were returned Peter started to act weird, he was constantly starting fights and getting himself into trouble, I think it was his way of dealing with losing Narnia" Susan smiled pausing as Aslan smiled at her. "I was acting odd as well I was ignoring everything around me opting to immerse myself into books, books couldn't break my heart" Susan whispered looking up at Caspian. "My mum had her hands full and me and Peter had withdrawn so far into ourselves we were ignoring our younger siblings, my mum was quickly reaching her limit" Susan cried sadly as she thought of what happened next. "Mum had gotten us all together and had us sat down for dinner when the front door opened, we all got up and there he was standing in the doorway… our dad" Susan smiled sadly trying to stop the tears. "We were all so happy, it brought us all out of our funks for a little while" Susan cried.

"Take your time dear one" Aslan spoke trying to give Susan strength to carry on.

"But then dad started going out early in the mornings and returning late after we were asleep. Nine times out of ten we would come down to find our mum on the floor cleaning up broken house items" Susan sighed. "It didn't really register at the time. Peter went from bad to worse he got kicked out of school, I went to talk to him I asked him why he was doing it, he told me it was because he had nothing left to believe in, you had taken everything from him" Susan whispered looking up at Aslan trying to ignore their shocked looks of everyone else. "I couldn't believe him, don't get me wrong I wasn't feeling too fond of you at the time but I didn't hate you… Peter was so angry he actually scared me. My mum had had enough and shipped him off to a boarding school after he punched Edmund for mentioning Caspian. He hasn't spoken to or corresponded with anyone since he started school" Susan cried as Caspian tightened his grip on her as causing her to sob into his chest, Aslan frowned as he thought about the High King.

"Carry on dear one" Aslan spoke trying to sooth Susan into continuing.

"Things sort of calmed down, but every now and then we heard our parents frightening, we still didn't think anything was wrong" Susan cried. "My dad got a job offer in America, my mum was going with him, my mum asked me to join them as she had noticed my funk was still around" Susan sighed. "Ed and Lu was sent to our Aunt Alberta's and Uncle Harold's whilst we were going to be in America, I pity them our cousin is vile" Susan laughed as she cried. "We were one week into the voyage… I couldn't sleep so I was on deck watching the waves and looking out over the ocean. When the ships captain told me I should head inside as we were heading into some bad weather, I walked back to our cabin" Susan gasped trying to stop herself from crying. "I heard yelling, it was coming from our room, my mum was worried about me and my dad was drunk, I walked in just as he hit her, they were fighting near a glass table, the force of my dads punch made my mum fall" Susan gasped as tears poured down her face. "She fell through the table" Susan cried as Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm gasped. "The glass shattered and cut her neck" Susan sobbed into Caspian's shirt as he hugged her.

"Dear one I need to hear the rest, I do not wish to pain you but I need to know" Aslan smiled kindly as he looked at his sobbing Queen.

"I screamed, my dad grabbed me by my hair and throw me on to the chair by the table and yelled at me before he walked over to the wall and punched a whole into it, as he turned his back I rushed to my mum, she told me to leave her" Susan cried. "I couldn't my dad caught me and picked me up by my hair before he slapped me making me fall and cut my head on the edge of the broken table and shards of glass to cut my legs and arms" Susan cried looking at her arms.

"We used Lucy's cordial" Caspian whispered to her seeing her checking for injuries.

"Oh, he kicked me in the stomach and back, I was about to black out in pain" Susan paused looking up at Aslan and smiled. "Then I heard you telling me to fight, so I did I turned to help my mum, but she was dead" Susan gasped crying. "I ran from the room like you told me too, as I got to the deck I realised the bad weather had hit the wind was nearly powerful enough to knock me over, but I had no choice I could here my dad following me I went on to deck the wind hit I had to hold on to the railing to regain my balance when my dad grabbed me" Susan cried holding her head. "He slammed my head against the metal railing, then he… he pushed me over the railing into the ocean 10 feet down, it felt like I was being stabbed my thousands of knives" Susan sobbed. "I was ready to give up but you kept telling me to fight so I fought but the current was to strong, that was the last thing I remembered before my vision went black" Susan sobbed as Caspian clung to her crying his own tears.

"You my daughter are the strongest person I know!" Aslan stated looking proudly at the women in front of him. "I promise I will never make you leave again! The choice this time is up to you? Your father is going to pay for his crimes… But you can be returned, and go and be with Edmund and Lucy! Or you can live out your life here! The choice is yours?" Aslan smiled at Susan.

Susan looked at Caspian before turning back to Aslan. "What about my siblings?"

"Edmund and Lucy's return to Narnia, would be in your life time if you choose to stay" Aslan smiled. "And I will travel to your world and speak with them because if you choose to stay you will be registered as dead in your world, they can not find out your alive if you choose to stay"

Susan turned to look at Caspian one last time before turning back to Aslan. "I want to stay" Susan whispered as Caspian hugged her causing Susan to laugh.

"As you wish dear one" Aslan smiled at the young couple as he walked to the door. "I will make sure everything is ok for Edmund and Lucy!" Aslan smiled.

"What about Peter?" Susan asked looking for Aslan to see he was not there anymore.

Caspian held Susan as she sobbed into his chest, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm had left an hour ago so the King could try and calm the distraught Queen down. Susan had been crying for nearly two hours worried about her older brother.

"Love?" Caspian whispered as Susan's tears slowed down causing her to gasp for breathe.

"Why?" Susan whispered. "What has happened to him?"

"I do not know love, Aslan may be able to fill us in when he returns" Caspian replied as he kissed Susan's head lovingly.

Susan looked up at Caspian before she leaned forward slowly and kissed him, Caspian wound his fingers into Susan's hair kissing her passionately.

"Thank you" Susan whispered as she pulled away from Caspian slowly. "Where are DLF, Reep and Glenstorm?" Susan asked looking around not seeing her friends who had been there before.

"They didn't like seeing you upset, they thought you might prefer to talk too just me" Caspian smiled as he looked at Susan and watching as she gave him her first true smile. "There's that smile I have been dreaming of" Caspian smiled as he stroked Susan's cheek with his fingers.

"You have dreamed of me?" Susan smiled as she looked Caspian in her eyes, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Every night" Caspian whispered not looking Susan in the eye.

"Me too" Susan whispered as Caspian looked at her seeing her smile at him shyly. "Where are we?" Susan asked smiling as she looked around the tent.

"We are at the restoration site" Caspian smiled at the changed of subject.

"What restoration site?" Susan asked perplexed as Caspian laughed standing up and holding his hand out.

"Follow me and I will show you" Caspian smiled as he pulled her up and over to the door. "Do you trust me?" Caspian asked looking at Susan.

"With my life and heart" Susan whispered seeing Caspian face light up.

"Trust me to guide you" Caspian smiled before he picked up a bandana up and tied it over her eyes before taking her hand and guiding her out the tent. "Watch it there is a step right in front of you" Caspian whispered as he guided her for about three minutes. Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Glenstorm smiled seeing Queen Susan on her feet and smiling, they walked down to join them were Caspian was positioning Susan on the completed front court yard.

"Do you think Queen Susan will like it?" Reepicheep asked looking at Caspian.

"Well Queen Susan is standing here you know you can ask me that yourself?" Susan sighed with fake annoyance.

"Well let's find out!" Caspian smiled as he untied the bandana.

Susan gasped as she saw her old home, the last time she saw it, it was in ruins but now it was being rebuilt around her. "What?" Susan asked as tears flooded her eyes.

"After you had left I wanted to have something that I could look at and think of you" Caspian smiled as he wiped Susan's tears. "Do you approve?" Caspian asked looking at Susan.

Susan looked at Caspian before looking back at the structure in front of her that was looking exactly like her Cair Paraval. "Yes" Susan smiled nodding as she looked at Caspian bewildered. "But how? It looks the same"

"Through Professor Cornelius's books and historical fact at first I got the idea, but when we were here we found your vault, me these guys and Professor Cornelius are the only ones that know about it" Caspian added quickly looking at Susan as he mentioned the vault. "We found what we thought to be scrolls until we opened and found that they were paintings done by Lucy, through out them pretty much the whole palace was depicted. We have merged them with the historical plans we have as well and this is the sort of finished article" Caspian smiled as he looked at all the building work that was going on.

"It's great Caspian" Susan smiled as she hugged him tight trying not to cry.

"What was that hug for" Caspian asked looking at Susan.

"It's just… when we returned we returned to that beach" Susan whispered turning and pointing to the beach. "When we saw the ruins we went to investigate when we realised it was Cair Paraval me and Lucy nearly cried" Susan whispered looking at Caspian before looking back at the palace in front of her. "I hope if Ed and Lu do return that they see this" Susan smiled wistfully.

"They will my love, they will" Caspian whispered as he kissed her forehead, just as he was about to pull away the group heard a screech all looked up to see a griffin land in front of them bowing at Caspian holding out a letter that was in its mouth. "Thank you Grion" Caspian smiled as he took the envelope seeing that the griffin was waiting. Caspian opened the envelope to see an untidy scrawl that belonged to the Professor.

_Caspian_

_You need to return immediately, Lord Alvarez is trying to start a rebellion, he is writing up a demand, that you take a wife of his choosing within the week and if not he will destroy the frail treaty between Telmerine's and Narnian's he means it my King. We need you…_

_Professor Cornelius._

"We need to head back" Caspian frowned in anger. As he clutched the letter in his hand.

"What's wrong my King" Glenstorm asked as Caspian handed the letter to Susan.

Susan quickly read the letter before looking at Caspian in shock. "His having a laugh right, this Lord is not really threatening you?" Susan asked in disbelieve.

"He has been trying to force the King into marriage since he took the throne" Trumpkin growled after he too had read the letter. "We need to go"

"Yes we do. Grion let Professor Cornelius know we are returning" Caspian smiled at the griffin before looking back at the group before looking only at Susan. "I promise after this is sorted I will bring you back and you can look around everything here" Caspian smiled before he took her hand and lead her over to his horse, Destrier reared his head in recognition of Susan, Susan smiled as she patted the horse as Caspian left her to run to the tent to grab Lucy's cordial and his scabbard with Peter's sword attached. "Let's go" Caspian ordered seeing Trumpkin and Reepicheep already on a horse as he jumped on his holding his hand out to help Susan on to horse so she was sitting in front of him. Caspian kicked Destrier's sides and took off at a gallop.

"Everything will be ok!" Susan whispered looking at Caspian.

"How can you promise me that?" Caspian asked looking at the woman he loved scared.

"Lets just say woman's intuition" Susan smiled at Caspian before she quickly kissed his cheek before turning back around and watching the scenery wiz by.

The group rushed back not even stopping for a break, as they entered the town Caspian urged his horse to go faster as they broke through to the court yard, Professor Cornelius was standing there waiting, Caspian watched as the Professor clutched his heart at the sight of Susan, Caspian pulled Destrier to a stop in front of the Professor before he jumped off before helping Susan off.

"It's good to see you again" Professor Cornelius bowed kissing Susan's hand. "I wish it was under better circumstances" he smiled at the beautiful Queen of Old.

"It's good to be back and to see you too Professor" Susan smiled as she leant forward and hugged him. "And I wish it was under better circumstances too" Susan smiled before turning to Caspian smiling.

"What are you planning in that head of yours" Caspian asked as he saw Sofia come down the stairs staring at the Queen of Old in shock.

"Do you think you can keep an all out war from happening in a court session for about an hour?" Susan asked looking Caspian in the eye.

"Most likely, yes. If these guys keep me grounded" Caspian smiled ruefully.

"Yes keep your temper" Susan smiled. "And do think I can get a gown from somewhere?"

"I can help you there, your room you had here is still untouched Queen Susan and if you need any assistance, I will happily help" Sofia smiled at the Queen.

"You are Sofia the maid that used to help Lucy and me" Susan smiled looking at the young girl who used to wear maids dress.

"Yes she is" Caspian smiled looking at the young woman. "After you left I started looking at all the staff, my uncle had treated them most horribly, one maid I talked to was my Aunt's maid her names Maria, my uncle used to use her for his fun, as Maria put it" Caspian frowned as Susan gasped. "He had been doing it for seventeen years, Sofia is Maria's daughter she is sixteen" Caspian smiled looking at Susan before turning to Sofia and smiling. "She is my cousin and I announced her as that and took her from servant service as well as her mum" Caspian smiled.

"Yes but my mum wouldn't have that, so she is now the head cook of the castle" Sofia smiled at Susan. "And it will be my pleasure to help you?"

"Is it common, Telmerine nobility to forcefully take a mistress?" Susan asked looking between Caspian, Sofia and Cornelius.

"It is very well known some of them brag about it" Caspian growled looking down.

"All the Lord's that attend your court, were they all in the square the day we left?" Susan asked the wheels in her head turning looking at everyone for confirmation and getting it as everyone nodded. "Well then you better get in there and I will be there as quick as I can" Susan smiled as Sofia lead her towards the room she used when she was here last, Caspian, Cornelius, Trumpkin, Glenstorm and Reepicheep all watched her leave.

"She's up to something" Caspian whispered looking at everyone nodding their heads with smiles on their faces.

"It's a good thing we all trust her" Professor Cornelius smiled as he lead the group towards the room where the court was already seated.

Caspian walked in to see Lord Alvarez grinning like the cat that ate the cannery.

"I hope the council had reason to disturb my meeting with Aslan?" Caspian asked as he sat on his throne looking at the loathsome Lord.

"Well you see my King it is decided by us three weeks is too long, we have chosen you a wife and if you choose not to take her I will start a rebellion between the Telmerine's and Narnian's" Lord Alvarez stated looking triumphantly at Caspian as the other Lord's look uneasily at the King before looking back at Alvarez.

"Really?" Caspian asked trying to stay calm. _What ever you have planned Susan please hurry it up._ Caspian thought to himself as he faked smiled at the Lord.

Susan stood in her room looking at all the dresses she had to choose from, Susan pulled out an off the shoulder red dress that showed off her curves and went and had a quick wash before pulling it on and turning to Sofia.

"Can you do me up please?" Susan asked causing Sofia to rush over and quickly do her up.

"I can do your hair if you like?" Sofia smiled at Susan as she had loved helping Susan and Lucy.

"You do not have to" Susan smiled at the young girl.

"I want too" Sofia smiled as she grabbed the brush and pulled it through her hair having it braided fit for a Queen.

"Thank you Sofia, do you know where my crown may be?" Susan smiled as Sofia rushed to the wardrobe and pulled the side open revealing all Susan's jewellery still in place with her crown sitting in the middle, Susan pulled it forward and placed it lightly on her head, before pulling on a gold chain that gave her a bit of decoration on her neck, before she turned and looked at Sofia. "How do I look?" Susan asked the young girl.

"Like the Queen of Narnia that you are" Sofia smiled at her.

"Thank you" Susan smiled hugging Sofia. "I better run because I don't think he will last an hour with out losing his temper" Susan smiled as she rushed out the room and down to the throne room, Susan had just opened the door when she heard Alvarez yell.

"By not agreeing you are committing treason against your people" Alvarez yelled smiling in triumph at the King.

"No Lord Alvarez" Susan stated walking into the room looking around at the shocked Lords faces and the glaring Lord that was looking right at her. "You are the one committing treason against your crown" Susan smiled in triumph.

"What are you doing back" Alvarez growled. "And leave this court. It does not emit women, unless it is to service us" Alvarez leered at her.

"No one will harm her, she has my permission to be here, not that she needs it Alvarez or are you forgetting she out ranks you" Caspian glared at the man in front of him.

"I peg your pardon your Majesty, but I have not committed treason" Alvarez smirked mock bowing Susan as she walked passed him and stood next to Caspian.

"Oh but you have, as have every other Lord in this room that agrees with Alvarez, because I don't know how Telmerine's ruled" Susan paused and seeing about three Lords about to jump in she quickly added. "And I don't care. In the market square Aslan gave you a choice stay and follow the Narnian law or start a new, you all choose to stay and by Narnian law the Monarch's rule is final, Lords advice is taken in to consideration but you have no control" Susan smiled in triumph as Alvarez looked shocked at first and was starting to recover. "Oh and another thing, it has come to my attention that Telmerine's believe it is ok to commit rape, if a subordinate says no to your advances, if I find out any of you believe that is so I will make sure are dealt with, Assault is a punishable crime here in Narnia we are not Calormine's thankfully" Susan stated looking at all the Telmerine Lords.

"I am apposed to Lord Alvarez" Lord Ortega smiled at the young Queen as the other Lords started nodding in approval as Caspian smiled next to Susan.

"How does it feel Lord Alvarez to be out there on your own?" Caspian asked looking at the glaring Lord.

"You wait this is not the last you have heard of me, I will be back and you will regret it" Alvarez yelled as he stormed out the court room and castle.

"Is there any other business" Caspian asked looking as all the lords shook their heads. "Ok then court is adjourned"

Caspian smiled as he picked Susan up and span her around making her giggle.

"Caspian put me down" Susan laughed as Caspian spun her causing Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Glenstorm and the Professor to laugh.

"You are a genius" Caspian smiled as everyone nodded causing her to blush.

"That she is"

Everyone's spun to see Aslan sitting there smiling at them all.

"Aslan" Susan smiled as she walked up to Aslan. "Are Lucy and Edmund ok?" Susan asked tearfully.

"Yes, dear one they are but that's not what you want to ask" Aslan smiled sadly at Susan.

"Why didn't you mention Peter?" Susan asked as tears appeared in her eyes causing Caspian to hug her from behind.

"Peter…" Aslan sighed looking down sadly, before looking back at Susan. "When I sent you four back six months ago I knew… I knew one of you would stop believing in me and Narnia… I thought it would be you… after you left and I realised how much your heart yearned for Narnia and Caspian, I could see you blocking out all thoughts of Narnia to stop the pain, its logical if Narnia doesn't exist neither would your pain" Aslan smiled at Susan sadly. "But you proved me wrong it was your pain that made your belief stronger sometimes even stronger than Lucy's" Aslan laughed.

"I did think about it, my mopping was making everyone upset but every time I closed my eyes Narnia and Caspian flooded my dreams and I couldn't of given up my belief in you, Caspian or Narnia if I tried" Susan spoke so fiercely that Aslan smiled at her happily before he looked down frowning.

"I was wrong it was Peter… I should have seen it, his anger when he was here" Aslan sighed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Aslan, Peter was happy when we returned" Susan said perplexed.

"Yes at first, then he realised how much had changed and he started to doubt me and then Caspian came into your life's and it made Peter even angrier especially after he noticed the sparks between you two" Aslan smiled at the hugging couple. "Peter started not only blaming and hating me but Caspian as well, Caspian had stolen his throne and was after his sister" Aslan sighed. "Then you went back and Peter saw Susan heartbroken he lost it and decided none of it was real, I tried to talk to him Susan but he ignored me" Aslan sighed looking sadly at a tearful Susan who was shaking her head.

"Maybe he didn't hear you" Susan stated trying to defend her brother as tears leaked down her face.

"He heard me dear one, he looked straight at me" Aslan stated slowly at a crying Susan. "I'm sorry dear one" Aslan whispered as Susan sobbed into Caspian shirt and Professor Cornelius, Reepicheep, Trumpkin and Glenstorm looked at each other in shock.

"Are Lucy and Edmund ok?" Trumpkin asked trying to not let his emotions show as he watched Susan cry.

"They are in the charge of Harold and Alberta Scrubb, their mother's sister" Aslan smiled as Susan laughed sadly looking at Aslan with tears in her eyes.

"Do you hate them?" Susan laughed as more tears emerged from her eyes. "You are making them having to persistently deal with Eustace?" Susan laughed looking at her friend confused looks. "Our cousin he is awful" Susan stated causing Aslan to laugh.

"Yes, Eustace is a key to Lucy and Edmund learning a valuable lesson from your world" Aslan stated laughing.

"What Tolerance?" Susan laughed causing everyone else to laugh.

"Yes" Aslan laughed. "No I promise they will be ok? I have spoken to them both they was in the Lucy's room crying as they hadn't long been informed of yours and your mums death" Aslan paused as Susan gasped in pain for her younger siblings. "I think they are hoping dear one I could see it in Lucy's eyes, she has her suspicions" Aslan laughed. "They will understand and forgive you… And your dad has been arrested for your mums murder and for suspicion of murder, he will get the help he needs as well as pay for his crimes" Aslan smiled sadly.

"Does it get hard… always forgiving people that don't deserve it?" Susan asked looking Aslan in the eye.

"You worked out my name in your world? I should of known you would be the first the smart one" Aslan smiled before looking at the sky. "I try not to become benevolent, I try to remind my self that people are just people and that they all make mistakes, some small, some so big they can never make up for them, but I do not condemn them I give them the chance to help themselves… not many take it, but at least I gave them the chance" Aslan stated smiling at Susan. "I remind my self the purest action comes from nature, but so does evil" Aslan smiled be for he stood up and looked at everyone. "Look after one and another and I will see you all soon" Aslan smiled all knowingly winking at Caspian, as he stood up Susan ran forward and hugged Aslan tightly.

"Thank you Aslan, Thank you for saving me" Susan whispered tearfully.

"You are welcome dear one, you and your siblings will always hold a special place in my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way" Aslan smiled as he rested his head on Susan's shoulder. "You will still be the amazing woman I know you to be" Aslan finished as Susan stood back next to Caspian and he rested his hand around Susan's waist. Aslan smiled as Professor Cornelius and Glenstorm came and stood next to Caspian as Trumpkin and Reepicheep came and stood next to Susan. "I know I am leaving Narnia in good hands" Aslan smiled as he stood up and walked to the door. "Call if you need me" Aslan smiled as Susan rested her head on to Caspian's shoulder.

"When do you think we will see him again?" Professor Cornelius asked as he walked forward and looked at Susan.

"When he is needed!" Susan laughed as Caspian tickled her making Reepicheep laugh and Glenstorm and Trumpkin smile as Cornelius looked on happily.

"Is that a smile Trumpkin?" Reepicheep asked laughing trying to get a rise out of him.

"Shut it" Trumpkin muttered.

"Okay stop guys, Reepicheep can you Glenstorm and Trumpkin go and check and see what Lord Alvarez is up to I don't trust him?" Caspian asked looking at his three friends.

"Of course your Majesty" Reepicheep answered bowing as Trumpkin and Glenstorm nodded their heads. "We will leave right now" Reepicheep stated looking for confirmation from the other two and watching them nod in agreement.

"Um, no why don't you wait until after dinner we can all sit and eat together, but the meal wont be ready for another hour, why don't you guys go relax until then" Caspian smiled looking slightly nervous causing Susan to look at him strangely as the other smiled beginning to get suspicious of Caspian motives.

"Caspian are you feeling ok?" Susan asked as started to fidget.

"Um, yeah I am fine, I'm just… today's craziness is catching up with me" Caspian rushed. "I think I might take a stroll around the gardens until dinner, do you wanna join me?" Caspian asked smiling at Susan.

"Yes I would like that" Susan smiled as Caspian held his arm out for her causing Susan to laugh joyfully, before she let Caspian lead her out the castle.

"He is gonna ask her?" Trumpkin smiled as Cornelius smiled nodding his head.

"I believe he is" Professor Cornelius smiled looking out the window. "Let's adjourn till dinner"

Caspian lead Susan through a gate that lead into a beautiful garden that Susan had never seen, Caspian smiled as he saw her face.

"I was meaning to show you this, before… but I never got the chance" Caspian smiled looking around. "It's a private garden, my dad had it built for my mum as a wedding present, no one knows about this place apart from me and gardener, now you" Caspian smiled looking at Susan in eye before turning and leading her further in.

"Thank you for showing me your secret garden" Susan smiled looking at Caspian to see him smiling at her.

"I love you" Caspian smiled turning to look Susan in the eye.

"I love you too" Susan whispered as Caspian lightly brushed his lips against hers after her declaration.

"I have loved you from the moment you I saw you" Caspian smiled looking Susan in the eye. "I had everything planned out after my coronation but you leaving changed them but I never gave up on them" Caspian whispered as he pulled out a medallion that he wore under his shirt pulling off a gold ring that was on there with a diamond sitting in the middle. "Edmund told me in your world one of these is accustom when doing this" Caspian smiled as he got down on one knee. "Queen Susan will you do me the honour of marrying me, I know you have only been back a day but I love you and I don't want lose anymore time with you" Caspian stated watching as Susan silently cried before she nodded her head.

"Yes" Susan whispered before throwing her arms around him. "Yes" Susan squealed as Caspian slipped the ring on.

Caspian laughed as he picked Susan up spinning her around making them both laugh in joy.

"Come on lets head back and tell them all the news and with in a day the whole of Narnia will know" Caspian laughed as he pulled his soon to be wife into his arms and kissed her.

Three weeks had passed since the engagement of King Caspian and Queen Susan had been announced and the whole of Narnia was overjoyed and wanting a quick wedding. Much to the joy of Caspian and Susan with the help of their friends and family everything was set the sun was shining and a gleaming white tent sat glittering in the sun light waiting for the wedding guests and party to fill it up.

Caspian stood at his window looking out over the grounds as the first few guests started to show up and were escorted to the tent, Caspian frowned as looked around at all the guards he had pulled in for security a knock at the door disturbed him.

"Come in" Caspian called not turning around, Cornelius let himself in.

"How are you faring today my King?" Cornelius asked as he walked over and stood next to Caspian and seeing him looking at all the guards he had on security. "Are you worried Lord Alvarez will try something today?" Cornelius asked watching as Caspian nodded. "Well I'm not, he would be a fool to try something today, the whole of Narnia is going to be here as well as dignitaries from our surrounding lands, and he wouldn't stand a chance" Cornelius smiled. "So how about now we focus on the fact you are getting married in one hour" Cornelius smiled as Caspian paled. "Calm down you have nothing to worry about, I passed the Queen's room on the way here and she was begging Sofia to speed up the time" Cornelius smiled thinking of the fast friendship that had formed between the Queen and Sofia. As he helped fixed Caspian red and gold jacket. "You look fit to be a King" Cornelius smiled as he patted Caspian's arm. "Lets head out, guests are starting to arrive and you need to be out there greeting them"

"Yes, I am ready lets go" Caspian smiled as he and Cornelius headed out to the grounds greeting people who had come out to celebrate the wedding as Caspian entered the tent he noticed Aslan sitting there watching him. "Aslan"

"Hello my son" Aslan smiled as he stood up and walked towards Caspian. "I hope you do not mind if I officiate the wedding?" Aslan asked smiling at the shocked King.

"I would be honoured Aslan, as I know Susan will be" Caspian smiled looking at the lion in front of him.

"Thank you my son, now if you don't mind I think I will wait in the castle lobby to greet Queen Susan" Aslan smiled as Caspian nodded his head.

"Yes that is fine" Caspian smiled as Aslan walked towards the tent entrance.

"I am proud of you both today" Aslan smiled fatherly before continuing on his way and walking all the way up to the front foyer and waiting there as he walked in he smiled as Trumpkin quickly stood up straight and bowed to him.

"Your Majesty" Trumpkin bowed looking at his feet.

"Rise Trumpkin" Aslan smiled looking at the dwarf. "Do you know how long Queen Susan will be?" Aslan asked.

"As soon as the signal is given that all the guests have arrived she will be down in a shot" Trumpkin smiled indulgently. "The maids have told me she has been dressed and ready for about an hour" Trumpkin laughed causing Aslan to smile.

"I do not doubt that" Aslan laughed "I will wait here for her. You can go and keep Caspian company if you like as I know he is getting nervous" Aslan smiled.

"Yes, I will go do that" Trumpkin bowed as he rushed out the door down towards the tent that held this friends.

Aslan smiled as he looked around the hall that Susan would be walking through in a few minutes time, it was decorated with white and gold flowers, looking elegant and regal.

Aslan smiled as he heard rushed footsteps upstairs.

Susan stood looking in the mirror taking in her reflection, she was dressed in a gorgeous white and gold embroidered bodice dress that fit her figure perfectly, Sofia smiled as she looked at the Queen in front of her as she placed the last clip in her hair.

"There you go, you look more beautiful than normal" Sofia smiled looking at her cousins soon to be bride and her best friend as a knock came at the door, Sofia walked over and quickly opened it letting her mum Maria in, who was carrying Susan's crown, Maria gasped as she saw her daughter who was Susan's maid of honour dressed in her gold dress.

"You look beautiful my darling" Maria smiled kissing her daughter cheek causing her to blush.

"Well wait till you see Susan" Sofia smiled as she lead her mum over to the mirror as Susan turned around causing Maria to gasp again, Maria had taken a liking to the young woman as soon as she met her and after hearing how she tragically lost her mum had kind of stepped in and saw her like her second daughter like she had come to see Caspian as her son.

"Oh My" Maria smiled tearing up. "You look amazing my dear, I think the groomsmen will have to keep Caspian standing" Maria smiled as she took in what Susan was wearing as tear escaped her eye. "Your family would be very proud if they were here"

"Thank you Maria" Susan whispered as Maria leant forward and placed Susan's crown on top of her head.

"Now you are ready" Maria smiled as she fixed the veil. "Everyone is in place, are you ready?" Maria asked as Susan smiled brilliantly lighting up the room.

"Never been more ready in my life" Susan smiled as she picked up the front of her dress as Sofia and Maria got the back and the three made their way down to foyer to see Aslan standing there watching smiling. "Aslan?" Susan whispered shocked.

"You look radiant, as radiant as The Eastern Ocean" Aslan smiled adding in her title causing Susan to laugh. "Caspian is a very lucky man" Aslan smiled. "Do you mind ladies I would like a word with Queen Susan alone" Aslan smiled as Maria and Sofia smiled before walking outside.

"Is something wrong Aslan?" Susan asked worried.

"No dear one quite the opposite I am so proud of you, out of all four of you, you have grown the most you are ready for everything else that lies ahead" Aslan stated smiling.

"That sounds ominous" Susan smiled worried.

"I'm not going to tell you everything is going to be easy, but you and Caspian will get through everything by each other sides, grow stronger as rulers together" Aslan smiled as Trumpkin walked in bowing at Aslan before turning to Susan and freezing causing Susan to laugh.

"You look speechless Trumpkin" Susan smiled as Trumpkin started stuttering.

"You look beautiful" Trumpkin smiled swallowing a lump in his throat trying not to show how choked up he was get causing Susan to giggle.

"Thank you DLF" Susan laughed as Trumpkin throw her a look not saying anything as Susan kissed his cheek.

"Everything is ready and everyone is here" Trumpkin smiled up at the Queen. "Its time" Trumpkin smiled as Susan nodded.

"I will lead you in" Aslan smiled as Trumpkin bowed Susan out the door to meet back up with Sofia.

"Lets marry you to my cousin" Sofia smiled hugging Susan handing her, her flowers. "My mum has gone to take her place" Sofia smiled as Susan nodded her head as they all headed to the tent and standing just off to the side so no one could see her.

"Lets do this" Susan nodded as Aslan looked at her before walking up the aisle of the packed tent, Aslan smiled as he saw Caspian standing at the front fiddling with the buttons on his jacket.

Aslan nodded to the musicians and a beautiful melody started to play as Sofia entered the aisle and started to make her way down it, Caspian smiled as he met his cousin's eyes and watching her nod before she took her place opposite Caspian as Trumpkin came in to view leading… Caspian gasped, as did everyone else, taking in the beauty that was in front of them, Caspian had never seen and thought he would never see anything more beautiful than the woman in front of him who was slowly making her way down the aisle to him.

Trumpkin kissed Susan's hand before holding her hand out for Caspian.

"You look beautiful my love" Caspian whispered as the two stood in front Aslan ready to give their love and devotion to one and another in front of everyone gathered.

"Dear Narnian's and Friends of all of Narnia, we are gathered here to celebrate the love that has spanned two different worlds and never wavered…"

Aslan stated proceeding over the ceremony joining Caspian and Susan for eternity…

As Aslan pronounced Caspian and Susan husband and wife the whole of Narnia screamed with happiness… the wedding feast was the biggest and loudest that Narnia had ever witnessed as the night wore on fireworks erupted in the heavens, Caspian stood with his arms wrapped around his wife, as the two watched the display.

"How about we head to bed?" Susan smiled turning in her husband arms and looking him in the eye as Caspian kissed her passionately not seeing Aslan smiling at them knowingly as they quietly sneaked back to the castle to retire to the royal chambers, were they made love for the first time ever for the both of them. As they lay wrapped in each others arms both breathing evenly they heard a faint Roar in the distance causing them to smile.

Caspian was sitting in his study looking at the letter on his desk frowning waiting until it was time for the council meeting, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" Caspian called excepting it to be his wife of two months, his wife, that still made him smile, Caspian smiled as he looked up but of instead of it being his wife it was his Professor. "Professor is something wrong?" Caspian asked seeing the look of sadness of Cornelius's face.

"Yes, my King. During her lunch with the Lords wife's, Queen Susan became dizzy and collapsed" Cornelius answered as Caspian stood up straight away. "She is in your chambers and the doctor is with her now" Cornelius finished following Caspian out the room as he rushed to their chambers.

As Caspian rounded the last corner he ran into the doctor exiting his chambers.

"Doctor, is Susan ok?" Caspian asked rushing over his words in fear.

"The Queen is fine, I will let her explain to you" the doctor smiled as he walked down the corridor. Caspian turned to look at Cornelius to see him shrug his shoulders.

"I will go to the court and tell them Queen Susan has taken ill and you will join us as soon as possible" Cornelius smiled placing his hand on Caspian's arm in comfort. "I am sure she is fine, since the wedding she hasn't stopped add to it the nagging Lady's of the court, she is properly over stressed herself"

"Thanks Professor" Caspian smiled in gratitude before he entered his room to see his wife sitting up in bed, Caspian rushed to her side. "You gave me a right fright, my love" Caspian whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed stroking Susan's hair out her eyes.

"Sorry my love" Susan smiled blissfully at Caspian. "If I had known I wouldn't have been running around like crazy" Susan smiled as she grabbed Caspian's hand.

"Known what my love?" Caspian asked worried. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" Susan smiled as she placed Caspian's hand on her stomach and watching as Caspian's eyes widened.

"Are you… Are we…" Caspian stuttered in shock as Susan nodded her head as happy tears appeared in her eyes, as Caspian grabbed Susan and hugged her close. "I love you" Caspian whispered lovingly stroking Susan's belly.

"I love you too" Susan laughed as she hugged Caspian tight in joy as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in" Susan called as she loosened her grip slightly on Caspian as Sofia rushed into the room.

"I just came back from a walk when a maid told me you collapsed in the Lady lunch" Sofia rushed out in a worry.

"Breathe Sofia" Caspian laughed.

"I am fine Sofia, I just over did. I'm pregnant" Susan laughed as Sofia squealed loudly and ran and hugged Susan tightly before hugging Caspian as well.

"Congratulations" Sofia laughed as she pulled away. "Oh my god… Narnia has its heir" Sofia squeal making Caspian and Susan laugh.

"Thanks Sof" Susan smiled looking lovingly at Caspian before smiling at her friend. "Oh god everyone is going to drive me nuts" Susan exclaimed thinking about how everyone was going to react to her pregnancy.

"Totally… You are not going to be able to go anywhere with out people fussing over you more than they already do" Sofia laughed as Susan pouted. "But just think of the beautiful baby that will come at the end" Sofia smiled as Susan glared at her.

"You know I'm really starting to not like you" Susan pouted looking at Sofia causing Sofia and Caspian to laugh.

"Oh come on love she is just stating the truth, the whole of Narnia is going to wrap you in cotton as am I" Caspian laughed kissing Susan as she slapped him on the chest.

"I don't mind a certain amount of attentiveness but if you start Mono cuddling me I will hurt you" Susan smiled sweetly at Caspian as he raised his eye brow. "I love you but I am still the Queen I have duties and I wont stop them just because I am pregnant, I am carrying a baby I am not an invalid" Susan smiled as she lightly kissed Caspian's cheek.

"Ok, but if I think you are over doing things you will promise to slow down and cut back?" Caspian asked looking Susan in the eye.

"Fine" Susan sighed raising her eye as Sofia giggled. "What?" Susan asked as she and Caspian looked at Sofia questionably.

"Its just you two are talking about this like a political agreement" Sofia laughed causing Caspian and Susan to laugh.

"Speaking of which, are you feeling up to the council meeting?" Caspian asked looking at his wife and watching as she nodded as Sofia stood up.

"Ok, I will leave you two alone so you can get ready" Sofia smiled as she walked to the door. "Is it ok if I tell my mum?" Sofia asked watching as Susan nodded smiling.

"Only your mum though" Susan smiled as Sofia run out the room grinning.

"The whole castle will know by the end of the day" Caspian laughed as Susan smiled.

"Yes, I believe they will, but that's ok they are our family" Susan smiled as she kissed Caspian's cheek before she stood up from the bed. "So what is this meeting all about?" Susan asked and watching as Caspian frowned at her question.

"We received a letter from the giants of Ettinsmoor they are making unreasonable demands like you couldn't imagine" Caspian sighed as he led them both out the door.

"Let me guess… They want to enslave any Narnian that crosses their paths and they want their borders expanded to include part of Narnia… Oh and they want hunting of Narnian's to be made legal!" Susan smiled looking at Caspian to see him gaping at her in shock. "How well did I do?"

"You nailed it. How did you know what it said?" Caspian asked shocked.

"They haven't changed in 1300 years" Susan smiled. "We received a letter the same during the Golden Age" Susan grimaced. "They will declare war as soon as their demands are refused" Susan smiled sadly placing her hand on Caspian's arm as he looked at her shocked before placing his King mask in place and entering the council room arm in arm with Susan.

"Oh, my Queen I see you are feeling better?" the Professor stated seeing the two enter causing everyone to look at the two monarchs.

"Yes, I am feeling much better Professor, thank you" Susan smiled at the aging half Dwarf that she had become quite fond of.

"Oh ok, you are properly wondering why I called this emergency meeting pulling you away from your families then not turning up?" Caspian stated looking at all the frowning Lords.

"It is my fault this meeting is running late I fainted earlier and I have just been told by the castle doctor I am with child" Susan smiled as all the Lords smiled.

"That is joyous news" Cornelius smiled as he walked forward and hugged them both he was quickly followed by Reepicheep who bowed at Susan's feet.

"I know I have already pledged my allegiance to the crown of Narnia, I also pledge my services to protect the unborn Heir of Narnia" Reepicheep smiled as he bowed at Susan's feet.

"Thank you Reep" Susan smiled at the mouse as Trumpkin smiled at her.

"This is good news… The stars tell of a darkness coming" Glenstorm added ominously causing all the Lords to look alarmed as Caspian didn't flinch.

"The reason I called this meeting, is this morning I received a letter from the giants of Ettinsmoor they are making unreasonable demands, I will not agree to any of them" Caspian stated before he passed the letter around.

"They are saying they will start a war, if we do not agree" Lord Martinez stated after he had looked and passed on the letter. "Why not just agree to expand the borders of their domain"

Trumpkin stood up angrily as Glenstorm shifted on his legs.

"Because for one, there are Narnian's living where they want to expand their borders to" Susan stated stepping forward. "And two, the Giants wont accept one of their demand being met they will not stop until they all are"

"You can not know that!" Lord Martinez yelled looking pointedly at the woman in front of him.

"Watch who you speak to with that tone, Lord Martinez" Caspian growled glaring at the said Lord. "I have spoken to my wife and she informed me that she and her siblings received a letter similar to this during their reign, and it led to a war because they did not back down, neither will we" Caspian stated looking at the assembled Lords in front of him.

"We can not give into them" Susan stated looking at the Lords worried. "Ettinsmoor Mountains, they hold a darkness that can never be destroyed and the giants feed off of that, they can not be reasoned with" Susan stated sadly. "We have the advantage of numbers and on battle strategy, Giants are not smart they walk in a straight line smacking anything in their way, if a army hid in the mountains this rebellion would be squashed in a few days, that is what we did in the Golden age" Susan smiled at the Lords.

"Can you guarantee no injuries" Lord Martinez asked looking angrily at the Queen.

"No of course I can not, but I can guarantee that there will be less deaths that way than what there will be if we give in to the Giants demands" Susan sighed looking at the lords.

"This is not a debate" Caspian stood up staring at Lord Martinez. "I want a army of two hundred and a reserve army of two hundred assembled in the courtyard tomorrow evening, their will be a detailed plan by then. Court is adjourned I will see you all assembled in the courtyard tomorrow as well" Caspian stated as he looked around the room. After everybody had left Caspian looked at Susan. "I hope we are ready for this"

Susan was sitting in Caspian's study helping Caspian and Cornelius make battle plans, but Susan was more involved in stroking her belly that held hers and Caspian's baby, as Caspian and Cornelius stood over a map of Narnia strategising a battle plan for if the peace talks with Calormine's broke down whilst she rubbed her ever expanding belly, Susan could no longer see her feet.

"Does that sound ok to you love? Caspian asked looking over at his wife.

"I really don't care" Susan answered back looking up to see Caspian and Cornelius staring at her in shock. "I care if lives are lost, but right now I'm way too uncomfortable to be of help with these plans, but the one thing I can tell you, make them come to us, they will slaughter us if the fight starts in the Calormine dessert, they can handle the heat Narnian's can't" Susan sighed.

"See that sort of information is priceless" Cornelius smiled as he watched the Queen wince. "Are you ok my Queen?" Cornelius asked concerned causing Caspian to turn sharply.

"Yes, I am fine, it's just a bit of cramping" Susan smiled at Caspian and Cornelius. "Oh Calormine's won't fight with out their generals either" Susan smiled as she stood up but as she stood up she dropped her shawl, Susan bent slightly to pick it up, as she bent to stand straight Susan doubled over and screamed as a pain ripped through her stomach.

"Susan!" Caspian yelled as he rushed to her side holding her around her waist as she cringed in pain.

"I will get the doctor" Cornelius whispered as he spied the clear liquid on the floor Caspian followed Cornelius gaze.

"What is that?" Caspian asked worried.

"My waters just broke" Susan panted as she clutched Caspian's arm.

"Get the Queen to her bed, I will get the doctor" Cornelius smiled walking to the door as he opened it he saw Sofia running towards the room, Cornelius raised is eye in question.

"A maid heard Susan scream, I was just coming to check on her?" Sofia whispered as Caspian walked out carrying Susan in his arms, Sofia looked at her friend who looked like she was in pain. "What's wrong?" Sofia asked scared.

"My waters have broke" Susan smiled. "The baby is on its way"

"Sofia can you run ahead and have the covers pulled back and then get your mum to get Susan some cold water" Caspian asked looking at his cousin.

"Of course" Sofia smiled as she rushed off in front of Caspian to turn the covers down for Susan, before she ran down to the kitchen to her mum.

Caspian walked into his room and laid Susan in the bed that Sofia had turned down for him.

"How are you feeling my love?" Caspian smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed as Sofia rushed back in with Maria at her heels.

"How are you dear?" Maria asked motherly looking at the Queen.

"Like someone's stabbing me" Susan whispered smiling at the older lady as Cornelius arrived with the doctor.

"Ok, I know you all want to be with the Queen but I need some space" The doctor announced as he reached the bed smiling down at the Queen.

"No I want them all here" Susan smiled at the doctor. "Professor can you tell Glenstorm, Reep and DLF?" Susan asked smiling at Cornelius.

"Of course I will my Queen" Cornelius smiled as he rushed out the door.

"Ok let's check your progress my Queen" the doctor smiled. "Can you bend your legs for me, ok we have a while I will leave to get things all sorted and I will be back in about ten minutes" the doctor smiled as he left the room.

"Are you feeling ok?" Caspian asked nervously stuttering.

"Will you calm down" Susan laughed smiling at her husband causing Sofia and Maria laugh.

"She is right, Susan needs you to be calm" Maria smiling as Cornelius came back in with their friends.

"Your Majesties, it appears the news is out, people are gathering in the courtyard" Reepicheep stated standing on a cupboard off to the side.

"Well that's to be expected… the birth of Narnia's heir is big news" Maria smiled at the soon to be parents. "We need some good news" Maria sighed.

Narnia had had nothing but trouble, after the Ettinsmoor Giants had been dealt with Caspian and Susan had a surprise visit from the Calormine royal family, who demanded, Caspian and Susan annul their marriage and that one of them enter in to a marriage with a member of their royal family, which was rebutted, ever since Narnia and Calormine had been in a state of near war, peace talks were rapidly breaking down.

"Now is not the time to think of politics" Cornelius smiled looking at everyone in the room as Susan moaned in pain.

"No, its time to think about how much pain I am in" Susan growled making everyone laugh, as the doctor came back into the room.

"Ok let's bring Narnia its Heir" the doctor laughed as he took his place by Susan.

2 hours later Susan was moaning in constant pain as her labour progressed slowly.

"Doctor, is there nothing we can do? I can't stand seeing her in this much pain" Caspian cried looking at the doctor.

"No, we just need to remain calm and be there for the Queen" the doctor stated looking at the King as Susan opened her eyes after her last contractions.

"Doc tell me I'm near…" Susan panted out as Caspian sat next to her kissing her brow.

"You are very close my Queen" the doctor stated checking again. "Strike that, you are there now… on the next contraction I need you to take a deep breathe and push" the doctor smiled as he turned to Maria. "Maria can you get some hot water brought up please"

"Of course" Maria smiled rushing to the door to call a maid and getting what the doctor needed. "A maid will be back soon" Maria smiled as she took her place back next to her daughter who was holding Susan's other hand.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" Susan screamed as she pushed on her next contraction holding Caspian's and Sofia's hands in death grips, Susan collapsed back as she breathed in deep.

"That's good my Queen" the doctor smiled encouragingly. "Maybe My King if you sit behind the Queen, she can use your support to lean on" the doctor ordered as Sofia and Maria helped a panting Susan sit forward so Caspian could cling behind her.

"I love you" Caspian whispered into Susan's shoulder making her smile as she looked up at Caspian.

"I love you too" Susan smiled as she grimaced in pain as her next contraction hit her.

"Come my dear breath through it" Maria smiled encouragingly wiping a cold flannel over Susan brow.

"It hurts" Susan cried out in pain as Caspian held her hands tighter.

"I know it does my love" Maria smiled sympathetically. "Just think about that beautiful baby you will be holding after this is all through" Maria smiled as Caspian's eyes teared up with a mixture of happiness, guilt (For his wife's pain) and fear.

"You can do this my Love" Caspian whispered as Susan tensed as the next contraction hit her, making her cry out in pain as she screamed. "That's it my love" Caspian whispered losing the feeling in his hands.

"You are nearly there my Queen, I can see the baby's head" the doctor smiled looking up at Susan. "One more push and the head will be out"

"Come on lets do this" Caspian smiled as he held Susan's hand tight as everyone who was assumable smiled at the young couple as Susan pushed again screaming as a burning pain hit her hard.

"That's it I have the head, stop for a second I just need to turn the baby and two more pushes and your baby will be born" the doctor smiled up at his patient.

Susan scrunched up her face and pushed with all her might causing her to cry in pain as another contraction hit straight away Susan cried as the pain left her body making her collapse against Caspian's chest. Susan and Caspian looked up as a piercing cry rang through the room, Susan gasped as the doctor held up a wriggling baby wrapped in a blanket and handed it to Susan, Caspian and Susan looked at their baby in awe, with everyone else gathering around.

"Congratulations you're Majesties you have a healthy baby boy" the doctor smiled at the beaming parents as their family smiled teary eyed at each other.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Cornelius smiled at awed new parents watching as they nodded.

"Rilian… we are calling him Rilian" Susan smiled kissing her sons head all ready completely in love with him. "Look what we made" Susan smiled looking up at Caspian.

"I know" Caspian whispered choked up as he bent down and kissed Susan passionately.

"Maybe we should announce his arrival, the people are over running the courtyard" Cornelius laughed as he looked outside to see the place crawling with people.

"If it will please your majesties, I and my sons have kind of been practicing for an occasion like this, if your Majesties approve" Glenstorm stated walking forward watching Caspian and Susan smiled at each other.

"I couldn't think of anyone better" Susan smiled looking up from her son and husband and smiling at her friend.

"Thank you your Majesties" Glenstorm bowed down with his front legs. "I will go make the preparations with my sons" Glenstorm bowed at the royal family before he left.

"Oh he is gorgeous, I will get the castle staff gathered out in the courtyard for Glenstorm's announcement" Maria smiled as she leant forward kissing Caspian and Susan's head before looking at the little boy nestled in Susan's arms. "If you need anything just call for me?" Maria smiled as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Mum wait I will come with you" Sofia smiled as she leant forward and kissed her best friend and cousin. "I will come and see you later" Sofia smiled as she left and Reepicheep and Trumpkin walked forward.

"He is handsome youngling" Reep smiled looking at the little baby and watching as he yawned awing everyone with his every little move.

"Yes, you can see both his parents in his features" Trumpkin smiled looking at the young Prince.

"I think we all should be present at the announcement" Cornelius smiled as he bowed to the royal family watching as Reep and Trumpkin nodded and followed him out the door.

"Caspian will you hold him why I get into my dressing gown" Susan asked as she heard the excited murmurs as the castle staff joined the Narnian's gathered. "I want them to see their Heir during the announcement" Susan smiled as passed her son over to his father, Caspian held him gently worried about hurting him causing Susan to laugh as she stood up wrapping her gown around her. "You wont hurt him" Susan smiled indulgently at her husband correcting his grip easily. Caspian stood up and walked to the balcony that over looked the courtyard opening the door and walking out with Susan at his side. As they saw the staff assumable with Glenstorm and his sons take place In front of the steps.

Glenstorm's sons brought horns to their mouths and blew the Narnian royal announcement tune.

"I have great pleasure to announce the arrival of King Caspian's and Queen Susan's baby" Glenstorm paused looking up and seeing the royal family standing on the balcony. "It is my greatest pleasure to announce for the first time Prince Rilian future King of Narnia" Glenstorm smiled looking up at the balcony causing all of the Narnian's to look up and see their King and Queen standing there holding their new born son. Every Narnian erupted into cheers and screams for young child causing Caspian to smile at his beaming wife, before quickly kissing her making the Narnian's scream louder.

"I couldn't be happier" Caspian whispered as he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers as their son rested in Susan's arms between them both as a roar of approval sounded in the distance coming from across the Eastern Ocean. "I think Aslan approves" Caspian smiled looking at his son in bliss forgetting everything but his wife and son.

I have never been through child birth so please forgive any unrealistic material.

this is the fisrt part of a one shot trilogy... Please leave some feed back.

Katy. x


End file.
